Teen Angel
by Author-in-exile
Summary: "Jeez, it's not cool to cry, but I can't help it. I miss you so much, Maka. I'm having a really hard time living without you. This isn't fair, but I guess fate's never really been on my side." Soul POV, Songfic!


AN: It liiiiivesssss… That's right! I'm not dead! I have definitely been gone a long time, but I am way too happy to be back! I missed writing for reviews a lot… Haha. *Ahem!* Anyways, I wanted to give you all a fantastic gift. My first ever Soul Eater story! I loved this anime from the first episode I watched on a whim, which led to incessant fan-love towards it (as always happens.). Holy cow, I just noticed that this would also be my first published songfic, too! The song is Teen Angel by Mark Dinning. I heard it out somewhere and immediately thought of So/Ma. So, here we go. Fanfic-o, STARTO!

Disclaimer: Gosh, I forgot how troublesome these things are. *heavy sigh* So, Author-in-exile, despite her rabid fangirl wishes, does not own either the anime Soul Eater or the song Teen Angel by Mark Dinning. Phew, that was… _bothersome_...

**Teen Angel**

One thing I've never understood is why it can snow here. It's the freakin' desert, isn't it? Heh, I guess I just don't really like snow, Maka. Dear Death, I can imagine just the face you'd be making if you were here. You've always loved these cold, gentle flakes. You know, I bought roses today. _Red roses._ I meant to give them to you, but I can't bring myself to walk down there. They blame me, Maka, for what happened to you. I wish I could change what happened, but I guess fate's just never been on my side.

_That fateful night, the car was stalled,_

_Upon the railroad tracks._

_I pulled you out, and we were safe,_

_But you went running back._

I'll never forget those seconds. The last sickly shining moments in which I knew that I couldn't save you. That this time, I had no chance to be your unwanted hero. Maka, I'm so sorry.

_Flashback~_

"_Shut up, you idiot! Just give it to me!" Maka yelled, promptly smashing a large novel into her Deathscythe's skull. "Jeez, Maka, fine. Why is it necessary for you to Maka Chop me for every little thing?" Soul quickly retorted, taking a hand off the steering wheel to hold his injured head. "I'll pull over after the crossing." "Really? Thank you, Soul!" Maka pealed, leaning across the seat to peck him on the cheek. Blushing profusely, Soul turned to look out the side window. "Tch. What do you want with my class ring, anyway? It's just a lame trinket. You know, it's really uncool to wear it, anyway. Sometimes you are SUCH a gi-" "MAKA CHOP!" The car swerved a little as the driver suffered massive cranial trauma. "For Death's sake, Maka, I'm driving!" He cut himself off at the sight of the meister's fierce glare. Up ahead, the road swerved off. "The turnoff's just over these train tracks, okay? An- What the-?" The motor coughed, turned over once, and gave out. Soul turned the keys furiously. Splutter, cough, nothing. "Soul, what's wrong? Is the car-Oh, Death, Soul!" Maka's voice escalated to a shrill scream. The white-haired scythe turned in the direction her viridian eyes stared. Two bright lights slowly moved closer and closer to the car stalled in the middle of the track. "Maka, it's time to go!" Transforming his arm into a long, shining scythe, Soul cut through the oppressive seatbelts that held them down. In one motion, he leapt across the divider, and rammed out of the passenger side door, grabbing Maka's hand and dragging her away from the doomed vehicle. "S-Soul, wait!" As the looming shape of the approaching freight train grew steadily closer, she let go of his hand. Ashy blonde hair flying, she ran back to the car. All he could do was stand there like an idiot, his hand outstretched, as his mind processed what was about to happen. By the time it hit him, it was too late. She was reaching for something in the front seat, through the driver's side window. The train was at most 25 yards away. "MAKA, GET OUT OF THERE!" Soul bellowed. He frantically watched as she popped out of the car and turned his way. Her right hand was clenched tightly around something. Her face lit up with a glowing smile. That was the last time he would ever see her smile again. "Soul, I found it! I got yo-" Just then, she was taken from his sight. The speeding train had finally collided with his old, sparkling orange Honda. The force hitting the small car threw debris in every direction, and towers of flame shot from the impact spot as the gas tank exploded. Soul just stood there, crimson eyes glowing in the heat. He stared on as remnants of his car fell around him, but he didn't see those. All he could think about was her. "Maka...Maka…How could I have let this happen?" When the train had finally passed, he looked to the spot where his meister had been standing, smiling that lovely smile at him only minutes ago. Nothing was there. No car, no Maka. He dropped to his knees and the world slowly swirled into black._

_~End Flashback_

It was the worst day of my life. I had lost you, Maka, and it was for good this time. It replays in my head again and again as a lay awake at night. It's so quiet without you, in that big apartment your stupid father bought for us. Every day I look around, expecting your bright green eyes to gleam at me and your soft voice to greet me noncommittally. It takes me a while to remember that never, ever again will I experience that. You weren't coming back. I can't believe you would do something like that. Did it really mean so much?

_What was it you were looking for,_

_That took your life that night?_

_They said they found my high school ring_

_Clutched in your fingers tight._

_~Flashback_

_Despite how long he'd known Spirit Albarn, and how many times he had seen the red-haired man cry over Maka, Soul was unprepared for the deep hurt he saw in Spirit's eyes. The senior Deathscythe approached Soul with a strong resolve in his stride, his icy blue eyes radiating both pain and anger. "You did this, you stupid kid." He accused sharply. Soul opened his mouth to answer, but Spirit cut him off. "It's your fault she's gone, you know that! My __baby girl__ is dead because of you, Soul Eater Evans!" Once more Soul attempted to respond, before the older man thrust his hand out at the boy. In his outstretched palm was a ring. It shone with a ruby rimmed in gold, and the name inscribed on the side sparkled in the light of the dozing, setting sun. 'Evans' was clearly printed there. "She-she-this was in her hand, Soul. She went back for this." Soul stared at the shining ring. It was true, the only reason she wasn't still here was because of him. That ring was what she had been holding. It was the reason Maka was gone forever._

_either. For once, Black*Star was quiet, consoling a gently weeping Tsubaki at their apartment. "Man, can't you just leave us alone? I think you've done enough." The assassin deadpanned, before shutting the door in Soul's face. The Thompson sisters, likewise, had hidden behind a shaking young Shinigami. "I believe w-we'd like to ask you to leave, Soul." Kid trailed off, muttering something about asymmetry. As the wide twin doors swung shut gently, Soul turned and walked off into the night. He sighed lightly. "I guess it serves me right, huh?"_

_~End Flashback_

I can barely deal with this, Maka. It's so lonely here. This hill is overlooking the cemetery. You were so beautiful, my meister, and now, you're gone. I'll never stop thinking that this is my fault. I know that your angel's soul would never blame me. I miss you so much. Jeez, it's not cool to cry, but I can't help it. I'm having a really hard time living without you. Maka, this isn't fair. You're the strongest person I know, but I wasn't there for you. I could've gotten you to safety, right? One of the worst parts of this is the knowledge that I'm wrong about that. I feel so powerless knowing that there is nothing I can do or could've done to save you. It's too early, Maka, I need more time. We've been through way too much together for me to lose you now. This is so uncool.

_Just sweet sixteen, and now you're gone._

_They've taken you away._

_I'll never kiss your lips again._

_They buried you today._

Every day, I could slice through Kishin without blinking an eye. I didn't hesitate to fight for you, Maka. You were the only partner I'll ever have, you know? Maybe I'll go back to Shibusen someday, when I stop seeing you behind my eyelids every time I blink. I guess I'm never going back, then. Haha. I can almost feel the Maka Chop you would've given me if you were here. I miss you, Maka, but I'll just have to get used to being without you. I can't forget you, Maka. Since the day we met, I knew you were the one person I could trust. You are, and always have been, my one and only. My Meister. My soulmate. Goodbye, Maka. I love you.

_Teen angel, can you hear me?_

_Teen angel, can you see me?_

_Are you somewhere up above,_

_And am I still you own true love?_

_Teen angel…_

_Teen angel…_

_Answer me…please._

**~END~**

So, that's it! Was it a good return from the dead? I love your feedback, so how could you let that darling little button go to waste there?

Soul: THE HECK WAS THAT? She died? And as if I would act so uncool like that and not do anything like a total wu-

Maka: MAKA CHOP! *slams Soul with encyclopedia* It's _romance_, Soul Eater. Something you seem to be too thick-skulled to understand.

Soul: *mutters* Yeah, it's a good thing I'm thick-skulled…

Maka: MAKAAA…

Soul: Okay, okay! *runs away*

Me: Aren't they charming? They're still one of my favorite non-canon couples, though.

I hope you all liked the story! See you all later!


End file.
